Trip
Trip is a character appearing in the Best Wishes! series. Appearance Trip has dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes. He wears a violet undershirt, and an orange jacket over a dark-gray hooded sweater, and a black waist-belt. He also wears white pants with black and white trainers. Trip is often seeing with his camera, taking pictures of his journey. Personality While traveling to take on the Unova League, Trip takes photographs of Pokémon that he encounters and is also known as a Pokémon Photographer. Trip has been shown to care for his Pokémon, though not to the extent Ash does. He is quite obnoxious, much like Gary Oak. The main reason he took a dislike to Ash is because of his training style. He did not seem to hate Ash nearly as much as Paul and Gary, but still detested him. However, before running into Alder, they were shown to have at least some respect for each other. Trip is bound to learn that becoming the champion does not depend on just becoming strong. His goal was to become the next Pokémon Champion of the Unova region, but was defeated by Ash in the first round of the Unova League. Trip does not think very highly of the Kanto region — or anyone from there. He thinks of anyone from Kanto as a redneck from "the boonies" who should go back to the basics of Pokémon. Biography While Trip was a kid, he watched the battle of Alder against a trainer. After Alder won the battle, he advised Trip to grow stronger and take on the League if he wanted to challenge Alder one day.BW034: Ash and Trip's Third Battle! Season 14: Black and White Trip was a beginning trainer, who went to Nuvema Town to choose his first Pokémon. Ash was friendly to him at first, but Trip refused to be friends with someone from the "boonies". After some thinking, Trip chose Snivy as his starter Pokémon and was given five Poké Balls and a Pokédex as well. Later on, Trip came out and started taking pictures of his journey, including Ash's Pikachu, because it was a rare thing to see in Unova. Trip wondered if it was strong and challenged Ash to a battle. Because of Zekrom, Pikachu's power was weakened and it was unable to use Electric-type moves. Pikachu tried to attack with Iron Tail and Quick Attack, but was defeated by Snivy's Leaf Storm. Trip taunted Ash, telling him to go back to the basics as he left for Accumula Town.BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom! As Ash came to the Battle Club, he was startled to see Trip enlisted in. Cilan remembered Trip actually battled Chili in the Striaton City's Gym and won the Trio Badge. Per request, Don George contacted Trip. Trip was displeased at Ash, since he reminded Ash Snivy won against Pikachu. However, Trip was slightly curious and came to the Battle Club, agreeing on a 6-on-6 battle. Ash admitted he only had 5 Pokémon, making Trip annoyed and refused the battle. Iris managed to taunt Trip, claiming he was a little kid, so Trip accepted a 5-on-5 battle. Trip sent Tranquill against Ash's Oshawott, who was immediately defeated by Tranquill's Aerial Ace (due to Tranquill's Super Luck ability). Ash sent Tepig to battle, who was also defeated, by Work Out and Aerial Ace combo. Tranquill attempted to defeat Pikachu with the same combo, but Pikachu grabbed Tranquill's leg, threw it away and defeated it with Volt Tackle. Trip sent Servine, who evolved from Snivy. Servine managed to hit Pikachu with Leaf Tornado and defeated him with Cut. Trip chided Ash, doubting he would win, but Ash sent Snivy, who got hit by Servine's attacks. Using Attract, Snivy infatuated Servine and managed to defeat it. For his next Pokémon, Trip sent Frillish, while Ash swapped Snivy for Pidove. Pidove tried to attack, but Frillish defended itself and defeated Pidove with Water Pulse. Ash sent Snivy back, who used Vine Whip, but due to Cursed Body, Snivy couldn't execute the move any more. Frillish dodged Attract and defeated Snivy with Water Pulse and Hex combination. Trip then stated that Pikachu and Snivy were improving well, but the rest of his team members were a worthless pathetic joke like their Trainer. Ash promised to become stronger and battle Trip again.BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ! Trip came to Castelia City and was using his Lampent to get rid of a swarm of Venipede, teaming up with other Fire-Type trainers. After destroying a large amount of the Venipede, Ash tried to stop him. Trip ignored Ash and told Lampent to hit the leader of the Venipede with Shadow Ball. Ash jumped in the way and got injured, then said they should move them out of the way. Trip first refused. He finally agreed, and they cleared out the Venipede with their Tranquill. Trip jokingly said he'd battle Ash again once he was worthy, marking a minor sprout in their friendship. Trip left off, since he couldn't wait too much for the Castelia City's Gym to be opened.BW022: A Venipede Stampede! Trip was in the area and attempted to catch a Palpitoad, but Ash interfered and caused Trip, by accident, hit Ash with the Ball. Trip was furious, but noticing Iris and Axew, he took a picture of Axew, who was from the Village of Dragons. Trip, however, claimed Iris was disrespectful for her fear of ice-type Pokémon. Ash tried to challenge Trip to a battle, but Trip ignored him, wanting to challenge Iris. Iris, however, claimed she was not in a top-mood, since Trip would only challenge Axew as her only dragon-type Pokémon. Trip almost left, but was taunted by Iris (who called him a kid) to battle Ash. Trip decided a 3-on-3 battle and sent Servine against Ash's Snivy. This surprised Trip, claiming Servine was stronger than Snivy. This time, Servine managed to hit Snivy with Leaf Tornado, dodge her Attract attack and defeat her with Cut. As they sent their Pokémon, Trip admitted wants to become strong enough to defeat the Champion, Alder. Ash sent Oshawott against Trip's Timburr. Oshawott was intimidated, but Ash encouraged Oshawott to battle. Oshawott repeatedly used Aqua Jet, but Oshawott continuously missed. Trip took some photos and showed to Ash Oshawott's eyes are closed when he uses Aqua Jet. Timburr managed to hit Oshawott with Low Kick, but Oshawott retaliated with Water Gun and defeated Timburr with Razor Shell. To copy Ash's battling style, Trip sent Vanillish, a Pokémon with type disadvantage against Tepig. Tepig managed to hit Vanillish with Flame Charge, but got hit by Ice Beam. Vanillish used Blizzard against Tepig's Flame Charge, causing a double knockout and ending the match in a tie. Trip left, while Ash promised he will defeat Trip one day.BW034: Ash and Trip's Third Battle! Trip came to the local Battle Club Tournament in Nimbasa Town and registered for participation, then left off. He later learned he would have to fight Cilan, the Gym Leader. After watching the battle of Georgia vs. Ash, he commented Ash was lucky enough to win the battle. He came to the battlefield and faced Cilan.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! Cilan sent Dwebble against Trip's Gurdurr. During the clash, Gurdurr managed to hit Dwebble with Rock Smash, leaving a crack in Dwebble's rock. Cilan's Dwebble avoided Dynamic Punch attack, then used Shell Smash and imprisoned Gurdurr with Rock Slide, causing it to be separated from the rail it carried. With X-Scissor, Dwebble defeated Gurdurr. Trip He took a picture of Cilan, saying it was to remember his anger and frustration. After healing his Gurdurr, Trip decided to leave. Ash tried to persuade Trip to stay, who believed he wouldn't get stronger by just watching how others battle and went off.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Season 15: BW Rival Destinies Trip came to a small town, where he met the heroes (to his displeasure). Ash showed he got four badges, while Trip obtained five. Regardless, Trip admitted he came to find Alder, the Champion, and request for a battle. Trip told Alder was seen nearby; the group encountered Alder on Officer Jenny's motorcycle, since he flirted with her. Alder fell down, since Jenny refused his charms. Trip came to Alder, who recognized Trip as "Tristan". Trip and Ash challenged Alder to a battle, but Alder claimed he could only battle one at a time. Trip allowed Ash to go first, since Trip could study Alder's battle strategies. Trip watched the battle, surprised Alder did not do anything to counter Pikachu's moves against his Bouffalant. Trip was annoyed to see Alder was actually sleeping and yelled at Alder, who woke up. Alder confessed his loss and claimed he was too hungry to have a battle with Trip. Trip reminded Alder about telling Trip the importance of strength. Alder could not remember he told this to "Tristan", causing Trip even more annoyance and he left.BW054: Ash Versus The Champion! Trip came to the Donamite Tournament and registered in the event with his Conkeldurr, who evolved from Gurrdurr. Ash was amazed and was reminded many fighting-type Pokémon would participate. Trip chided Ash, who was angered and tried to backtalk to Trip, but was stopped by Trip's Conkeldurr. Trip saw he would face Bianca in the first round, thinking it would be a very easy fight he'd win.BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Trip managed to take photos of Iris' battle with Burgundy. Trip also told Ash he won his battle against Angus and Simisage by pure luck, considering him "low class", for Scraggy didn't even manage to master Focus Blast attack. Regardless, Trip faced Bianca in the battle and sent Conkeldurr against Bianca's Emboar. Conkeldurr managed to block Emboar's attacks and trapped him inside Rock Tomb, then proceeded to defeat Emboar with Stone Edge.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Fortunately for Bianca, Emboar managed to collect the stones and use Fling to throw the stones back at Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr deflected the attacks, but Emboar took its concrete pillars and threw them in its face, defeating Conkeldurr and Trip. Trip saw he had much to learn and still planned on defeating Alder. With his Conkeldurr healed, Trip declined Ash's battle challenge and left off.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Trip came to Lacumosa Town to participate in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Trip encountered Alder and was still annoyed by his goofy personality. Regardless, his aim was to battle his way to the top and defeat Alder. In the first round, Trip faced Burgundy and her Darmanitan, where his Servine was revealed to have evolved into Serperior. It frightened Darmanitan with Leer and then finished it off with Solar Beam. This made Burgundy sad and Ash shocked Trip won the battle so easily and quickly.BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup! Trip managed to defeat Manny and Heatmor with Serperior and advance to the Semi-Finals. Trip met up with Cynthia, who asked him why wasn't he watching the battles. Trip claimed he already had planned his strategies, but his desire was to defeat Alder and face Cynthia next. His next opponent was Cilan and sent Serperior against his Crustle. Using the same tactics, Serperior used Leer and Solar Beam, but Crustle managed to withstand the attacks. After dodging Rock Slide and X-Scissor, Serperior defeated Crustle with Frenzy Plant. Alder was impressed, thinking Trip will go far - a point Trip wanted to prove by defeating Alder, after winning the final match.BW093: Battling Authority Once Again! Trip watched the battle against Ash and Iris, and was even worried at Dragonite's power. With Iris defeated, Trip faced Ash in the finals, sending Serperior against Ash's Pignite. Pignite and Serperior launched their attacks at each other, but both had missed their targets continuously. In the end, Serperior tried to leer Pignite, who jumped up, but was hit by Solar Beam. Pignite retaliated with Fire Pledge, but missed and was defeated by Serperior's Frenzy Plant. Trip was the winner of the Cup and received the trophy from Alder. As promised, Alder battled Trip by sending Bouffalant against Trip's Serperior. Serperior charged itself with Solar Beam, as the battle started.BW094: Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! Bouffalant withstood Solar Beam and Dragon Tail, surprising Trip at Bouffalant's guts. Alder reminded Trip he was battling a Champion and had Bouffalant attack with Head Charge, defeating Serperior with one attack. Alder pointed out it did not matter if one won or lost, for one should always be with their Pokémon through the battles, claiming that is the true strength that comes from the battles. Trip admitted he did like Serperior and promised to have a rematch with Alder one day to prove what he had learned. Later on, Trip bid farewell with the heroes, who was glad to have battled Alder - and have grown stronger.BW095: Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! Season 16: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Trip came to Vertress City to enter the Unova League. He met up with the heroes and asked of Ash not to lose before their battle. This surprised Ash, Iris and Cilan, seeing Trip had changed. Trip saw he was to battle Ash in the first round - a battle Trip was actually looking forward to. Trip used Serperior and Ash used Pikachu, so Cilan commented Trip wanted to take advantage of speed to win the round. Serperior dodged Pikachu's attacks and retaliated with Dragon Tail, hitting Pikachu. Trip smiled, for his strategy was working.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Trip's Serperior continued attacking Pikachu and managed to bind it by using Wrap. Pikachu retaliated with Thunderbolt, though Serperior binded his tail to the ground, negating the damage. Pikachu managed to free itself by using Iron Tail on the ground and clashed with Serperior. For a final clash, Pikachu used Iron Tail and Electro Ball at the same time. Serperior withstood the attack, but took too much damage and fainted. After his defeat, Trip bumped into Ash at the Pokémon Center. Trip did not bear any grudge, for he decided to grow stronger and challenge Alder one day. Ash and Trip shook hands, as Trip went off to continue his journey.BW106: Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Looking at the battlefield of the Unova League one last time, Ash remembered his adventures that led him to this place, including his own rival, Trip.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Trip was seen in Best Wishes! ending theme. Trip continued his journey with Serperior and took some photos. Pokémon On hand Achievements Badges #Trio Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") #Basic Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") #Two unidentified Badges (Prior to "Ash and Trip's Third Battle!") #Unidentified Badge (Prior to "Ash Versus The Champion!") #Three unknown Badges (Prior to "Curtain Up, Unova League!") Tournaments *Don George Club Battle Tournament - Defeated by Cilan: Top 16 *Donamite Tournament - Defeated by Bianca: Top 16 *Unova League - Defeated by Ash: Top 128 Voice Actors *'Dutch': Thijs van Aken *'Spanish': Carlos Bautista *'Iberian Spanish': Jaime Alberto Carrillo Trivia *Along with Bianca and Cameron, Trip has a final evolved Pokémon of one of the three Unova starters. *Of Ash's three rivals (Gary, Paul and himself) he is the only one to not battle Ash in a full battle in their league match. They used their main Pokémon - Serperior and Pikachu respectively - in a single battle. *Despite defeating Ash usually, Trip always gets knocked out in the first round in tournaments while Ash makes it to at least the top 8 or even higher. **The only exception is the Junior Cup, which Trip won, beating Ash in the finals. *Trip appears in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament, Unova League event for Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 along with Virgil, Cameron, and Stephan in the Wi-Fi event You Challenge the Unova League Too!, as a minor character. Trip uses the Ace Trainer sprite, but is labeled as a Pokémon Trainer. He has the following Pokémon: Gallery Trips Badges.jpg|Trip's Badges to date Unova_Rivals.png References Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors